11 Maja 2013
TVP 1 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 38 Edukacja leśna; magazyn 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika - Laur na szpilkach; cykl reportaży 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego zwykłej krowie zawdzięczam zdrowie?; serial animowany 08:35 Dora poznaje świat - Głośniej!, odc. 55 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:05 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Fanklub Po, odc. 12 (Po Fans Out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:40 Supah Ninjas - Po lekcjach, odc. 23 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:10 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:40 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 9 Kultura i rozrywka w internecie; magazyn 11:00 1000 pierwszych dni - odc. 5; program poradnikowy 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:45 Polskie drogi - odc. 5/11 - Lekcja geografii - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:05 Anna German; felieton 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2653; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 12 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Inne oblicze pstrąga; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Samotny ojciec (Unwed Father) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Wiatr w żagle odc. 2; cykl reportaży 16:45 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 24; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 119 - Laweciarze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Traktor pracuje za dwóch, odc. 6 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Two jobs Travis, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Surogaci (Surrogates) - txt. str. 777 84'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:00 Sto stóp (100 Feet) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:45 Wyrolowani (Role Models) 96'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 02:30 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 989; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 936 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 937 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 938 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:40 Życie od kuchni - (8) 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 26/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 26/ 26 s. 1) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2041; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Słowo na niedzielę 15:45 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (21); talk-show 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (8); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 60 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 60; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 22:10 Underworld - Ewolucja (Underworld: Evolution) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:10 DREAD ZONE; koncert 01:05 Policyjna opowieść 3: Superglina (Police Story 3: Supercop) 96'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1992) 02:50 Underworld - Ewolucja (Underworld: Evolution) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:01 Załoga Eko - odc. 1 - Ekologia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:21 Rosyjski ekspres odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:33 Rolniczy raport - 9/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Olsztyn Aktywnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Rozkminka - Auto dół; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 131 (odc. 131); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Żyjmy Zdrowo - Starość; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 ABS - 9/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Nasze Sprawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Puls ziemi 5/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zielonym do góry odc. 243; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Informacje 18.30 Wyd. główne - 11/05 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Olsztyn Aktywnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 OPINIE Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 19:01 Ginące zawody - Przy krośnie się wyciszam; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Indeks - 13/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 Kulinarna mapa Polski - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Frąckowiak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 50; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Olsztyn Aktywnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:13 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Matka 7 miliardów (Mother Caring for 7 Bilion, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Christophe Fauchere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Frąckowiak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 131 (odc. 131); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:03 Matka 7 miliardów (Mother Caring for 7 Bilion, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Christophe Fauchere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:31 Kod dostępu - odc. 50; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Eurowiadomości odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 32 6:20 Kirikou i czarownica 7:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 6 8:25 Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb 10:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 188 10:30 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu 11:55 Serce nie sługa 14:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii 15:05 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2012 15:45 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 17:45 Magia bez tajemnic Odcinek: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 191 20:00 Pan i pani Smith 22:25 Tajna broń 0:50 Wzgórza mają oczy II 2:45 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1094 3:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1329 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2279 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 29 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 29 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 660 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1756 - 1759 12:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 14:50 Top Model Odcinek: 10 15:55 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 16:55 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 5 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3615 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 21:45 Duchy moich byłych 23:50 Wirus 1:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3615 2:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 918 3:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 680* Stan zagrożenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 681* Spełnione przeczucia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 682* Dobry uczynek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 683* Głupia sprawa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 684* Fatalne podejrzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia w Komie - USA - Stork (232); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3 Mur Graniczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko II - odc. 14 - Odpady niebezpieczne (baterie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 14; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 - Powódź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wyspa przypraw" (125); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 520 - Niepewność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Polska poza Polską - O nadziei i beznadziejności... 54'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bolesław Sulik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (140); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 976; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Made in Polska - MOLESTA EWENEMENT; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Duch zamku Lorda Mc Intosha; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom odc.17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 976; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Duch zamku Lorda Mc Intosha; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia